Don't Hide Sasuke
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Naruto keeps leaving the village. Sakura notice's this but thinks nothing of it. She doesn't know that her team mate keeps sneeking off to see their rouge ninja team mate Sasuke. Sakura soon is reunited with Sasuke but he sokn leaves as Neji and Shikamaru come in. Slightly M for a certain seen, yu are warned


The pink haired female sighed heavily with all other ninjas. She looked around to see everyone bored faces. They wanted him to return soon, so he could help with something. Ever since the village was destroyed by pain, it was taking for ever to get everything back. People were beginning to lose hope. They needed all the hope they can get. Even if it was from an over hyperactive orange knucklehead ninja.

"Is it just me, but does Naruto keep leaving the village" Shikamaru announced who sat beside the pink haired female. She nodded then looked around. Sakura to noticed this, but she thought nothing off it. It was brushed off, she asumed he was either training privately or wanted somewhere to think.

The pink haired female looked around at the construction that was going down. She sighed as she got up. If he was here more work would get done. "It's Naruto. We are talking about. I think he's fine, but come on. Where is he?" Sakura moaned. She was curious as to why her long time team mate left. He must off had a lot in his mind seeing as the akatsuki just came over and attacked bis village all because he was a jinriki.

* * *

Naruto walked away from the village with five pots of ramen balancing in his hands. He headed far into the forest and arrived at a cave, high in the mountain. He walked in the cave until he found the four people he was looking for. One of three, with the ginger hair was talking to a bird while the other two, the male with the white hair and shark like teeth and the girl with hot pink hair and glasses where arguing over something pointless. All three turned to see Naruto. They all smiled.

Naruto set the food down on the floor then mentally cursed, at his stupidity. He had forgot to get an extra set of chops stick. There was only four. Naruto handed the ramen over then scratched the back of his head.

"I forgot a set of chopsticks. Sorry guys" everyone rolled there eyes, then from the shadows a male with black hair and dark eyes appeared. The black hair sat down next to the hyperactive knucklehead. He handed him the last set of chopsticks but they were soon returned. The blonde male looked at his ramen. Naruto smiled at the male then began to eat.

"You can just give me them after your done. I can obviously keep it warm with my fire ball jutsu" Naruto nodded scoffing down the hot food then handed the chopsticks to his friend.  
"Hey Naruto. How many did you defeat?" Asked the pink haired girl with glasses.

"Karin" Sasuke hissed with a mouth full of ramen. "You don't have answer her. It's not that important" Naruto nodded looking round the group. Jugo, the ginger haired male, that was talkimg to the bird, sat looking at Naruto with a glare then turned away in a huff. Suigetsu, the white haired male, happily eat his meal enjoying each bite.

"Ignore the girl, she means nothing" Karin frowned then Naruto laughed he stood up then began to leave the cave.

"I'll take you back. I need to have a word with you" Sasuke said standing up as well. Naruto nodded then began walking out of the cave and back to the hidden leaf village.

"Can't you come meet, Sakura. She has misses you" Sasuke shook his head then looked at Naruto.

"After we get Danzō then, I will. But until then no. Also, Shikamaru is extremely intelligent. Don't visit for a few days. Okay? And if they ask, you know where to go" Natuto nodded then walked back to the village with Sasuke.

"I'm sorry to hear about the village. The destruction of Pain. But, well done. You defeated all six pains" Naruto smiled. He turned to his friend then looked at the village that was coming in, to view.

"And you got Diedera and Itachi" Sasuke nodded slowly, he looked down at his attire then gave Naruto a smile, changing the subject.

"Could you get me a change of clothes please. Anything but this," Naruto nodded then looked to his friend. Sasuke looked up to the statues then looked to Naruto who was smiling at them.  
"Do you still want to be hokage?" The male nodded slowly, turning to his friend with a large smile.

"I never told you, this did I?" Sasuke looked to Naruto with confusion waiting for him to continue. "While fighting pain, I found something out, extremely interesting" Sasuke frowned wanting to know what it was. "I met the fourth Hokage." Sasuke laughed loudly punching the males arm.

"That's so...cool" Naruto grinned at his male then jumped onto a tree laughing.

"When I become Hokage. I'll invite you back to the village. No question asked and I will restore the Uchicha clan and create peace, as I am the boy of prophesy" Naruto chuckled, smiling sincerely at his friend. Sasuke smiled then smirked at his friend.

"I heard that Hinata fianlly confessed to you" Naruto blushed at the statement. Saskuke frowned then shook his head.

"You never knew this before did you" Naruto didn't say anything. Sasuke laughed harder then clasped his hands together. Both index fingers touching each other.

"N-Naruto" he stuttered imitating the shy Hyuga. Sasuke laughed then whipped his head round to see a few people running towards him and Naruto.

"Remember clothes and don't visit but you'll need to bring lots of food" Sasuke disappeared. Naruto nodded leaning against the tree trunk, breathing heavily.

He looked down to see Sakura standing on front of him with a large frown. Neji, Shikamaru as well as Ino stood beside her. He smiled at the guys before looking behind him noticing Sasuke disappear in the distance.

The male passed all his friends and began to head home. He sighed deeply then looked to Shikamaru who was frowning at him. The orange haired male knew he was trying to create some logic to why he disappeared. Naruto sighed knowing it was best to leave them for some time, so he could lose their trial.

"Naruto, where have you been?" Sakura asked. Naruto bit his lip turning round to his team mate then smiled.

"I have been training, in the forest" he turned round then slyly turned his head to see Neji who was checking his chakra points. The male smiled then ran off hoping he could somehow dodge further questioning.

* * *

For the next couple of days, Naruto did nothing at all. He sat in his room with nothing better to do. At that moment a pink haired female came in to his room. Naruto smiled at the female then watched as she took a seat on his bed.

"How'd you get in?" The girl smiled crossing her legs. She took her glasses of then messed her hair up. She bit on her lip trying to make them look swollen. She handed Naruto a letter then he took it. He read it then nodded. She stripped his shirt off and did the same with hers leaving her in a black bra. He put the letter in back pocket then watched as the girl grabbed him and pulled him onto to the bed.

She wrapped her legs around his waist as she captured his lips. She grabbed a lock of his hair and moaned as the male did the same. His door soon swung open to revel, Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru. Naruto pulled away then sat up as well did the girl.  
"Naruto" Sakura stared at the pink haired girl. Shikamaru and Neji stared at the girl with utter shock. They had no clue on what was happening.

"So she was the person to set the alarm off" Sakura asked, looking to the two males who couldnt help stare at her breasts.

"Excuse me, earth to boys" Sakura moaned.

"Nara-baby, didn't you tell your friend about our relationship" Naruto shook his head then looked down before looking back to his friends.

"Sakura, Neji, Shikamaru, this is my girlfriend, Karin. We have been seeing each other for some time now" Both boys smiled at the girl, as she put her hair up then put her shirt back on then her glasses.

"Hiya, sorry. I didn't mean to get the village into a panic. Nara-baby knew you were staring to wonder why he left the village so often. I had to see him. I love him. And plus, i get a bit dirty if you know what i mean" the boys blushed deeply turning away.

"No problem, we apologise for interrupting. Excuse us" the two boys ran out of the small house in a rush. Saukra followed after, giving a gentle smile to Naruto before walking out the room. Karin smiled as they left then wiped her mouth.

"Sasuke so owes me" Naruto nodded then put his shirt back on. The girl found a bag and found Naruto's fridge. Karin found lots of ramen and shoved them into the bag while Naruto looked out some clothes for Sasuke.

He put them into the bag then watched as Karin left the village without a second thought. Naruto fell onto his bed staring up at the celing once again. He looked at the picture of team 7 all those years ago then smiled.

That photo always brought happiness to Naruto. It was the only thing that reminded him of the good old days, before the chunin exams. Before Oorchimaru, dug his nose into there lives. The days when Sasuke would refer to Naruto as "a loser" or "an idiot."

Those days meant so much to Naruto. Even Sakura enjoyed those days. She missed them so much. But for Naruto, when stumbling upon Sasuke in the forest, and they got chatting. To Naruto, that was the best thing. He was glad that he could be there for his friend. And the other three that kept him company.

Naruto pulled the letter out of his back pocket and read it allowed.  
"Naruto, Karin has a few things she needs to do here, please don't mind her and please just follow everything she asks you to do without hesitation.  
Sasuke"

Naruto ripped the piece of paper up and threw it in his bin. He watched as the little sheets of paper fell into his bin. He smiled then sat up looking to the window before falling asleep.

* * *

The next day, Naruto headed towards Sasukes hide out. He found the said male in a tree staring up to the sky. Naruto walked over to him then watched as he jumped down beside him.  
"Can you follow me?" Sasuke nodded following the male back to the village. Naruto went around the outskirts and entered through the back entrance. Sasuke followed from behind wondering where they were going. Naruto walked towards a small cottage then opened the door. He walked inside then lead them in. Sasuke stared at the place in wonder.

The two headed into a small room where they saw a three pronged knife hanging from the ceiling. Naruto walked over to the small cot seeing a blood in it. Sasuke looked round the room as well until they found a box under the cot.

Naruto brought it out then realised it was a box of memories. Sasuke and Naruto looked through the picture. They smiled at the sight of the Kushina and Minito at a young age. Sasuke squinted at the picture before he smiled.

"He isn't, is he. He isn't your dad is he" Naruto smiled nodding his head.  
"That is Minto's wife, Kushina Uzamaki. My mum" Sasuke smiled at the male then looked at more photos then smiled at one.

It was a picture of Itachi and Minito. The blonde was holding a little boy. Sasuke laughed at the sight then grabbed the photo. "Your dad is holding me" Naruto laughed then looked down. Sasuke saw his sadness then put an arm around him.

"I'm sorry. Their won't be any pictures of you and your parents" Naruto shrugged then looked to Sasuke with a smile.

"It doesn't matter. I got a chance to meet my dad. I'm so happy to know him. He is as amazing as everyone lets on" Sasuke looked at the knife, then looked at his friend.

"Naruto, go get food...and bring Sakura" Naruto stood up then left the small house.

The male ran to his favourite resturant. Lucklily he saw Sakura sitting having a meal beside Ino, Shikimaru and Neji. Naruto walked over taking a seat.

"Two beef and chicken ramen. One with extra egg please. Also i want that as a take-out" The four people gave him a weird look.

"Sakura. I have a cool place to show you. Come with me" the pink haired girl stood up then put her ramen into a carrier box. She had not yet started eating.

The girl said her goodbyes, and followed Naruto, who had payed for the two box's of raman. Naruto began walking towards the house were, he and Sasuke were in.

"Sakura. That girl, she isn't my girlfriend. She is a friend of a friend. She was running an errand for him. The real reason i go out of the village is well...don't tell anyone. This stays between the original members of squad seven, minus Kakashi sensi" Sakura nodded then stopped, noticing the small cabin before her. Naruto opened the door then stopped.

"Let me take your ramen. Incase you drop it" The girl raised an eyebrow but handed him her box. Naruto led the girl to the room Sasuke was in. He knocked on the door with his foot.

"Sakura is here" he said. He pushed the door open with his foot then walked in. He handed Sasuke his box then turned seeing Sakura staring at Sasuke with tears filling her eyes. The girl ran to him and grabbed him in a hug.

"Sasuke, you came back" the girl whispered. Sasuke shook is head.

"Sakura, i am here for another reason. You can not tell anyone about me" the girl nodded then looked at the room they were in.

"This is my room" Sakura looked at it then looked at the photo's. She smiled at Naruto then at Sasuke.

"Did...you really kill..." Sakura stopped as the blonde male grabbed her skirt tugging on the item. Sasuke simply nodded then looked down.

"I did, but i regret it. He wasn't the one i should kill for the slaughter of the Uchicha clan" Sakura nodded then looked to her friends with a smile.

She was glad that they could be almost like a squad again. She didn't want to be apart from the squad, she learnt to trust so much. They were a team, they were the members of team seven. Sakura looked to her friends who were eating their ramen. They were talking casually. That made Sakura smile. They had grown up and for some reason were so much closer. She never realised how close the two were. They were both eating comfortably.

"Sasuke little advise never make me kiss Karin again. She scares me. Plus..." Naruto shuddered at the girl and what they had done the other day. Sasuke laughed falling to the floor. Sakura laughed then looked at Sasukes clothing, he had shorts on with a green top, as well as a red hoodie.

"Karin had said the same or 'Sasuke, never make me kiss Naruto again. He won't be as good as you..." Naruto laughed then brushed tears from his eyes.  
"We should so double date. Me and Hinata, you and Karin. Sakura you can come with Bushy-Brows. Or Neji" Sakura blushed heavily then stopped.

"Hinata confessed?" Naruto blushed then nodded.

"Not you to Sakura. You knew Hinata loved me?" Sakura laughed as she clasped her hands together, her index fingers touching. "N-Naruto" she stuttered as well. Sasuke chuckled then wiped his eyes.

"How did you not notice? She has always been watching you. I find it creepy" Sakura punched Sasuke lightly then shook her head.

"I find it cute. She has always looked out for you" Naruto shrugged then looked to Sasuke who had his Sharigan on. Naruto nodded as Sasuke disappered. The door opened to revel, Neji and Shikamaru. Neji had his Byakugan on.

Naruto smiled at the two males then grabbed Sasukes ramen. Neji frowned at the two. Sakura frowned as Sasuke had disappered. She know knew how Naruto felt keeping his secret. They were a team. Though she never wanted Sasuke to hid. Just now, Sasuke and Naruto joking around and laughing. It felt so real. It felt that her life was complete again. Naruto gently kicked her leg with a smile.

She knew what he meant, 'you'll see him again. Don't worry' Sakura knew he was right. She smiled back at him.

'I know'

**First Naruto and Sasuke story. Hope ya like**


End file.
